


Taime to Talk

by AceofDreams



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover Ebi Isn't Dead, Clover Ebi Lives, M/M, ep12 do not interact, fairgameweek2020, tai is very stressed in this, this isn't very serious but it has a soft part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDreams/pseuds/AceofDreams
Summary: Day 3: FamilyWhile the gang rests up in Patch, Qrow has to have an awkward conversation with Tai.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	Taime to Talk

“Qrow.”

He knew that tone. It was the same tone that preceded any lecture Tai gave him, but unlike every other time, this time Qrow honestly had no idea what he could have done to earn this.

“Tai?”

The man took a seat with a sigh. “We need to talk.”

“About?” Qrow found himself fiddling with his rings. What could this even be about? He was sober, he was happy, he was doing well, he had thought. So what could be bothering Tai?

“About that Atlesian Specialist...”

Qrow frowned. This was unexpected. He could handle any criticism tossed his way, but he wasn’t about to sit quietly if Tai went after Clover.

“You’re dating him?” Tai finished, his voice going high. “You used to be Mr. Fuck the Military and now you’re _fucking_ the military?”

Oh. “I—“

“And not just any soldier, Ironwood’s right-hand man? For Brothers’ sake, Qrow, he’s both a prep and a jock! And don’t even get me started on how optimistic he is or how he was definitely an Eagle Scout! A good luck semblance, covered in lucky charms? That’s who you picked as a boyfriend?” Tai was practically screaming. “Who are you and what did you do with the real Qrow?”

“He _was_ Ironwood’s right-hand man, first of all. And second of all,” Qrow crossed him arms, “I happen to like all those things about him.”

“See?” Tai leapt out of his chair. “This is what I’m talking about! Qrow would never say that!”

He rolled his eyes. “Tai, you do remember that I’m newly sober, right? Shockingly, I do act a bit different now.”

“This isn’t just ‘a bit different,’ this is a full personality switch!” Tai slammed his fist down on the table. “Did he do something to you? Is this some sort of Atlesian brainwashing?”

“Tai, what the hell are you—“

“Clover!” The man yelled.

It only took a few seconds before Clover came trotting in, his Ace-Ops uniform swapped out for casual clothes. “Everything alright?”

“No, no, it isn’t!” Tai walked over and poked a finger into Clover’s chest. He was momentarily put off by how solid it was, but quickly regained his fury. “What did you do to Qrow? Why is he so soft and around _you_ of all people?!”

“I... didn’t do anything?” Clover’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked to Qrow for support, but all Qrow could do was shake his head. “I’m honored that Qrow cares me about in the same way I care about him.”

“Ugh, enough with the fake mushy nonsense!” Tai stepped back, covering his eyes with his hands as he groaned. “You may be hot, but that’s not enough to make Qrow date a preppy jock. Qrow’s goth, you’re everything he hates put together into a human form!”

“Well, if Qrow hates me then he sure has a weird way of showing it.” He shot Qrow a wink over Tai’s shoulder that Qrow promptly returned.

Tai straightened up slightly, now giving Clover an appraising look. “Hmm... That line was more Qrow’s style than I expected. Maybe I read you wrong...” He clapped his hands together. “Got it, how about I ask you some questions?”

Seeing Qrow shrug, Clover gave a nod. “Go for it.”

“First question... what was your role in Atlas?”

Clover shifted slightly, his mouth drawn into a tight line. “Leader of the Ace-Ops, top specialist.”

“Were you popular during your academy days?”

“Too popular, actually. Everyone seemed to like the idea of being close to the lucky kid, though they had no issues resenting my semblance behind my back. Most of them never actually respected me.”

Tai’s eyes narrowed. “Interesting. Next question, you ever take part in some sort of scouting program?”

Clover’s face finally relaxed. “I did actually, I made it to an Eagle Scout as part of Mantle Troop 713–“

“Right, don’t need to hear it. What are your thoughts on Qrow’s semblance?” Tai ignored the glare Qrow gave him.

“Well, the Ace-Ops were made up of complementary pairs, so hearing about Qrow’s semblance just made me more excited to work with him. I mean, he already had his looks and fighting abilities going for him, but I never expected to find someone whose semblance mirrored my own. It felt like I finally had someone who could understand what I had been through, who would see me for myself and not my semblance. He’s one of a kind,” Clover said fondly.

Tai stared at him in shock. “That was... very different from what I expected to hear.” He glanced away, “And from what I’ve heard before.”

Qrow was blushing as if he hadn’t heard all of this already. After a lifetime of hating himself for his semblance, it still caught him off guard to hear Clover talk about his semblance as if it was something worth celebrating, something worthy of love.

Clover had locked eyes with him now and Qrow swore he was only a few seconds away from turning into a pile of mush on the floor. For someone so firm, everything Clover did towards Qrow felt so soft. It was the type of love and affection Qrow had come to only expect from his nieces and part of him had always said that they didn’t know any better, that their affection would fade once they saw him for who he truly was. And then, in the span of only a few weeks, that fear had been disproved, along with his fear that no one else would ever see him that way. Clover had shown up, taken one look at an unlucky, hurting man, and decided he wanted to stick around. It felt like a miracle, but it was purely Clover Ebi.

“Listen, I...” Tai was scratching the back of his neck now. “I’m starting to think I might have overreacted.”

“Might have?” Qrow asked.

Clover cut in before Tai could reply, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. “It’s fine, you were just looking out for Qrow, I understand.”

“Thanks, I’m glad to hear it, but...” Tai wasn’t looking at either of them.

Qrow’s eyes narrowed. “But what?”

Tai gulped. “There’s someone else who had the same concerns, who I don’t think will be as easily swayed.”

There was a flap of wings by the window and Qrow’s eyes widened. “Tai, tell me you don’t mean—“

“Qrow Branwen, why the fuck are you dating a cop!”


End file.
